A Memory for a Birthday
by PFTones3482
Summary: Written for my gorgeous friend Jordan (the mermaid!) Companion piece to my SLOC story line. It's Jordan birthday and she has no one to celebrate with; but of course, if you're friends with Phineas and Ferb and company, you don't have to worry about birthday celebrations. Cover image is a screen shot from Jordan's YouTube Channel


**One shot written for my friend Jordan's birthday (you all know her as a mermaid, from my stories Mermaid Swapping and Catch of the Day, but she is 100 percent real!)**

**Happy birthday, girl. Everyone go check out Jordan Smith on YouTube at www . youtube channel / UCQL _ lU3x4EvJ4bp1Ps1SeuA (copy and remove spaces!)**

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb. I don't own Jordan either, but she's my child. So meh. **

* * *

GENERAL POV

* * *

Phineas and Ferb shivered violently as they stood on the beach, watching Candace make a phone call to Stacy in the distance.

It was late January, and the cloud was gray and overcast, snow threatening to hit the city of Danville at any moment. "F-F-Ferb, do you h-have the insulated d-d-diving suits?" Phineas asked, his teeth clattering together.

The green haired boy nodded and pulled them seemingly out of nowhere. Candace came back over as the tweens clambered into them and raised an eyebrow. "Uh…guys, you don't have to come. I'm just going down to wish Jordan a happy birthday from me and Stacy."

Phineas grinned, zipping up the rubber outfit and picking up his helmet from the sand. "Who says we didn't want to come?"

A smile twitched at the corners of Candace's mouth and she shook her head. "If you're sure. It's pretty darn cold, though. I mean, it's almost February after all."

The boys nodded, pulling their helmets over their heads and flopping towards the water, their flippers picking up and throwing sand around the beach. "Yup!" Phineas called back. "That's why we have these insulated diving suits!"

Candace snorted and followed her brothers into the water, shivering up until her tail formed, at which point her body basically heated itself, surrounding her with a protective layer of hot water.

Ferb connected his and Phineas' oxygen tanks, and then gave Candace a thumbs up, signifying that they were ready to dive.

Rolling her eyes, Candace dove straight down, her brothers following, headed for the outskirts of the underwater city where Jordan lived.

* * *

"Some birthday," Jordan murmured, flopping face first into her pillow, her strawberry blonde hair flipping up into the air behind her. "No one even remembered," she grumbled into the fabric.

The girl sighed and propped herself up on her elbows, resting her chin in one hand and staring out the window. The sea was darker in the winter, thanks to the lack of light from the surface world, so the water filtering around looked gray and dead, filling the now 17 year old mermaid with an astonishing lack of happiness.

"Stupid winter," she muttered, sitting up on her sparkly silver and blue tail and crossing her arms, pouting. "Can't even go visit my friends on the surface because it's too cold up there."

A knock sounded on her door and Jordan rolled her eyes, shooting an evil gaze at the slab of rock. "Go away, Lisa. Not in the mood."

Her stepmother poked her head in, looking unamused. "I just thought you'd like to know you have a few visitors."

The slight wrinkle of disgust on her nose told Jordan exactly who was there and she leapt off the bed and swam for the front door, grinning as she spotted the Flynn-Fletcher siblings through the window.

Her smile wide, Jordan pulled open the door and gestured them in, hugging Candace and fist bumping Phineas and Ferb. "What on earth are you guys doing here?" she asked, her eyebrows crinkling in confusion. "Isn't it like, snowing up there?"

Phineas laughed. "Not quite. But almost. Candace wanted to come wish you a happy birthday, and we wanted to come too."

Jordan smiled even more, if that was possible, and clasped her hands behind her, turning to Lisa and raising an eyebrow. "Lisa, I'm going out with my friends. Tell dad I'll be back by dinner."

Lisa crossed her arms, dark mahogany tail flicking. "Is that how you ask?"

With a smirk, Jordan crossed her arms as well, her eyes twinkling. "It's my birthday. Bye, Lisa."

She darted out the door before her step mother could retaliate, pulling Candace out after her, Phineas and Ferb kicking quickly behind.

She stopped several houses down and started laughing, clutching her stomach. "Oh geez. I've never ever seen her look that flustered. Oh boy. I'm in so much trouble when I get back home."

The siblings looked at one another and then back at Jordan. She shook her head, hair covering her face, and turned her gaze to them. "Okay. So. What do you guys want to do? I mean, it's winter, so there isn't much we _can _do, but…"

She shrugged, at a loss for what else to say, and Phineas grinned. "Actually, Ferb and I had an idea."

Candace and Jordan looked at them in surprise. "You do?" they both said in confusion, before looking at one another.

"You mean you don't know what they're up to?" Jordan questioned the red head, ducking as a school of fish swam by.

Candace shook her head. "For once, no. What are you guys up to?" she asked in suspicion, eyes narrowing.

Phineas and Ferb grinned. "We have to go up to the surface to figure that out," Phineas said with a little laugh.

Jordan paled slightly. "Um, yo, Phineas. It's like, freezing up there and I kind of don't have the ability to stay warm in your winters."

Ferb smiled impishly and took the mermaids hand, guiding her up. "We always come prepared."

Candace yanked on Phineas' insulated suit and scowled at him. "What do you two have up your sleeves?" she asked.

Phineas just laughed and shook his head, kicking his way up. "You'll have to follow us to find out."

* * *

Jordan's head and shoulders broke through the surface alongside Ferb, and she immediately began shivering, snow landing on the water and dissolving around her. "F-F-Ferb, this is ins-sane. I c-c-can't stay up here th-that long."

Ferb put a hand on her shoulder and waved his other arm over his head, gesturing a boat over.

Jordan, who hadn't had the greatest experience with boats, yelped and ducked behind the Brit, still quivering from the cold. "W-What are you d-doing?" she chattered.

Candace and Phineas surfaced next to them and Candace blinked in shock, a smile curving up her face. "Guys….is that Captain Ahab's boat?"

"New and improved," Phineas confirmed, grinning. "And manned by Buford, not Ahab."

Stacy appeared on deck and leaned over, tossing a rope ladder down the side of the boat. "Come on you guys!" she called, winking. "Jordan, you too."

Jordan hesitated, but at further encouragement from the Flynn-Fletcher's and Stacy, she pulled herself up the ladder as best she could, Stacy helping her over the edge as she got closer to the top.

The mermaid was lowered into what looked like a massive tub on wheel that was filled with warm salt water and before she knew what was happening, was decked out with birthday hats and costume jewelry.

Jeremy stood at the cabin door, and he pulled the solid oak open as Stacy wheeled the tub over, Candace, Phineas, and Ferb close behind.

Ginger and Isabella were inside and just finishing up pouring steaming hot cocoa into mugs. A DVD player whirred in the corner and Aladdin flickered to life on the flat screen TV. Jordan took in a startled breath. "What in the…?"

Candace shook her head in amazement. "Did…did you guys do all this by yourselves?" she asked her brothers.

Phineas and Ferb grinned, shaking their heads. "Nope," Phineas said. "Stacy and Ginger did. Well, actually, Jack got a hold of them."

Jordan's eyebrows shot up and she took a cup of cocoa in her hands gingerly. "Jack? What did he say?"

Stacy smiled and pulled a bag of popcorn from the microwave, shaking out the loose kernels and dumping it into a big bowl. "Said that you always had a fascination with human things, that a human party would be cool for you. So, movies, popcorn, hot cocoa, and pizza and we're set!"

The Japanese girl plunked a hot cheese pizza down on the table and pressed play on the DVD player, passing around the steamy hot cheesiness.

"So….he didn't want to come?" Jordan asked, carefully taking a sip of her cocoa, a smile spreading on her cheeks as she tasted it. She looked up at the screen as old music filtered from the speakers and a camel appeared on screen.

"He did," Ginger piped up, "but he had his own thing to plan."

Stacy elbowed her sister and the younger Hirano shut her mouth quickly.

Jordan laughed and leaned back in the tub, clutching her cocoa in her hands and watching the television in amazement as the story of Aladdin played out on screen.

Okay. So maybe winter birthdays weren't all that terrible.

* * *

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY JORDAN. STAY IN THE JUICE AISLE. BUT DON'T INTERACT WITH THE CRAN CHOPS**

**Send me birthday wishes for my favorite child in the reviews, and please go check out her YouTube channel if you haven't already! She is PHENOMENAL. **


End file.
